Mickey Mouse VS Yoda
Mickey Mouse vs Yoda is a What-If? Death Battle made by Big the cat 10. Description Disney vs Star Wars Which old famous funny animal who are deadly swordsman will win? Interlude Wiz: These two famous animals are extremely powerful and famous Boomstick: They are also handy with swords like Mickey Mouse mascot of Disney Wiz: And Yoda master of the Jedi Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Mickey Mouse Wiz: Mickey Mouse Is the main mascot of Disney and made his first appearance in the 1920's cartoon Steam Boat Willie Boomstick: Mickey Mouse has become more famous over the years and has become Extremely well known and popular ''' Wiz: In the fifties he led a club and opened a massive theme park personally and has been assisted in many of his adventures by his friends Donald Duck and Goofy '''Boomstick: Ninety years on this guy is somehow still active and extremely agile and quick he is a powerful opponent in battle Wiz: He wields The Keyblade a powerful weapon that Mickey uses with quick thrusts and powerful strikes to attack multiple foes at once and beat them Boomstick: Mickey wields an advanced version of the blade that can turn into a gun that shoots light ice fire and electrical projectiles at its Opponents Mickey is very skilled and proficient with the weapon and uses it to its maximum potential ''' Wiz: Mickey can also use the paintbrush and can use blue paint to make objects appear and paint them and use green paint to deplete objects '''Boomstick: Under Yen Sid a powerful magician Mickey wields his most powerful tool the blue Magic hat Wiz: This hat can allow Mickey to shoot projectiles from his hand like fireballs and energy beams he also can control still objects like Broomsticks and make them carry out simple tasks however he Doesn't carry around the hat that often and if it is knocked off he loses his power Boomstick: He also is skilled in using ordinary swords and can summon a bubble shield that makes him invincible to certain attacks Wiz: He can also use a baseball bat to throw paint at foes and drive cars and bi-planes Boomstick: Mickey's speed and agility have allowed him to defeat his arch nemesis Pete several times and he has crossed blades and defeated Disney's most powerful Villains like Jafar and lifted a man sized bunny with ease he's also taken on Giant Spiders and Giants and come out on top but usually with help or prep time Wiz: However Mickey isn't that good of a defensive fighter he also is an easy target due to his small size which has lead to him being beaten up multiple times he also has a low self esteem which prevents him doing his best Boomstick: But with his Speed Experience and Arsenal Mickey is one powerful mouse not to be underestimated Louie: (chuckles) Finished! Mickey Mouse: Oh, this sure is swell. Yoda Wiz: Master Yoda was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and was responsible for the training of many padawans through his time Boomstick: What is Yoda he looks like some sort of Gollum with elf ears and green skin Wiz: Actually the exact name of his species is unknown but it is known as the Yoda Species anyways Yoda was born in 896bby and when he was young his friend and himself landed on swamp planet Boomstic: The Two were stranded on the Planet and were eventually found by the mysterious master Gormo who saw their force potential and began to train them Yoda became his most gifted student ''' Wiz: They two were eventually rescued and returned to the Planet Corusant to continue their training and by 800bby Yoda was a master and had trained his first Padawan this was the first of many to come '''Boomstick: Over the next 750 years Yoda trained hundreds of Jedi and rose up the ranks to the Jedi Council and became Grand Master Wiz: He even saw the training of the Chosen one Anakin Skywalker and fought in the Clone Wars and witnessed it's ending and Anakin becoming Darth Vader Boomstick: He surivived the extermination of the Jedi and fought against Darth Sidious but was defeated and forced to flee to Dagobah where he somehow went from being a serious and hardened Jedi Master into a old jolly Jedi Wiz: Yoda trained Luke Skywalker at the age of 899years old but passed away a year later of old age and became one with the force Boomstick: Around the time of the Clone Wars Yoda was 880 years old and well past his prime yet he still was the most powerful Jedi in the Order and the Wisest Wiz: Yoda walks around using a giver stick however this is no ordinary stick if chewed on it releases a medicine that helps him concentrate and acts as a painkiller he can also use it to whack people Boomstick: Yoda may have been small but he was a ninja in combat his small size plus centuries of training offered him extremely fast aglity so fast in fact that he could be described as fading out of existence he can also dodge multiple lightsabers unarmed ' Wiz: Yoda's weapon of choice was a small shoto green bladed lightsaber that was customised to fit Yoda's hand size and be used easily Yoda was extremely skilled with the weapon '''Boomstick: Yoda was knowledgeable in all Seven Lightsaber forms but his favourite style was Form IV Ataru a form that required use of acrobatics and somersaults along with blinding and quick lightsaber slashes ' Wiz: This form was the most physically demanding of the forms and Yoda used it not only because it was necessary due to his size but because he was extremely skilled with it '''Boomstick: Yoda's take on of the form would focus on blinding and quick slashes bolstered by a strong defense to overwhelm foes and keep them on their defence this meant if a foe wasn't good with defence they could defeated quickly however this leaves Yoda open to other attacks and lead him to be distracted Wiz: Yoda's ultimate mastery however lay with the force he could use telkenisis to such a level he could send entire armies of droids back with a single force shove and catch even advanced masters off guard Boomstick: Yoda can lift massive objects over 50 times his size use Force Speed to increase his attack speed use the Force to detect other jedi and use Force cloak to hide himself Wiz: Yoda can use tutamins to deflect projectiles even force lightning and allow this took immense concentration and time to use it was still impressive Yoda also can take a lot of abuse during his duel with Sidious he took blasts of lightning and was knocked back by a force blast fell 100feet bounced off a senate pod then fell even further before landing at the bottom and was fine Boomstick: Yoda was strong enough to overwhelm Count Dooku destroy armies of battle droids defeat massive beings with force pushes surpass Mace Windu and match Sidious and disarm him of his lightsaber Wiz: But Yoda is still very old and well past his prime and his style uses up a lot of energy meaning if a person can cope with their defence he can be overwhelmed after a while he can be easily distracted and vulnerable while using Ataru Boomstick: But with his intelligence experience and skill Yoda is the Most powerful Jedi of his time and certainly not to be annoyed ' Yoda: Looking found someone you have Urm ' ''' Pre-Death Battle ' Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle' Fight Mickey was walking happily outside the village when he saw a old small figure with a green sword fighting Donald Mickey runs towards the situation quickly Donald: Take this you mangy green goblin! Yoda: Rage your weakness is Donald tries to punch Yoda but the old Jedi leaps over him and throws him to the ground Mickey: Hey pal what are you doing to my friend Yoda: Your Friend made fun of me he did Donald: That's not true you little imp Mickey: Donald I'll deal with this guy you tell the others Mickey takes out his key blade Yoda throws his walking stick aside and draws his green saber both stand near each other ready to battle Fight! Yoda leaps at Mickey who blocks the blow and tries to punch Yoda but is kicked in the face Mickey then brings his Keyblade towards Yoda who parries the blow and starts rapidly attacking Mickey who then manages to just about block Yoda's strikes Mickey then thrusts towards the Jedi with quick and powerful strikes one lightly slashing him Yoda then sends Mickey flying into a wall with a force push and lunges at the mouse attempting to stab him but Mickey blocks the blow just in time and the two enter a struggle but he then shoots a fire blast at Yoda Mickey then parries Yoda's onslaught but is thrown into the air and tossed back down onto the ground Yoda then then hammers Mickey with a bunch of blows but is kicked in the gut Yoda then slashes Mickey's side with the saber Mickey: Aaah Yoda: Good with a sword you are but Stronger I am Mickey: I've got more than that pal! Mickey grabs his paintbrush and a bunch of rocks appear Mickey throws them at Yoda who manages to slice through them but is hit by the remaining rocks Yoda then thrusts for Mickey's chest with Force Speed but suddenly stabs a giant log that falls on him Yoda is slightly damaged but lifts it up He then tosses the log and smacks Mickey with the end of it Then chucks it aside and tries the behead Mickey who blocks Yoda then attacks again Mickey then blocking he then slices through the hilt of the Keyblade and tries to kill Mickey only managing to slash him Mickey then whacks a cricket ball disarming Yoda Yoda: Tough you are but Weaker I am not Mickey: Come on pal your so predictable Yoda in rage shoves Mickey through several trees and boulders the mouse stands up bruised Yoda appears with his lightsaber with cuts on his skin Mickey puts on his hat and chucks a fireball at Yoda who is hit but shrugs it off Mickey then throws a second fireball but Yoda grabs it and deflects it back with Tutaminins Mickey then deflects the blow it bouncing away behind him the two continue to chuck and deflect fireballs setting fire to the nearby landscape Yoda then deflects a massive building sized fireball and throws it back at Mickey who is burnt by it Mickey stands enraged and suddenly trees get up and start pounding Yoda rapidly Mickey: Ha that takes care of you A blue light appears in the middle of clump then suddenly expands into a massive blast of force energy that destroys most of the trees and phases Mickey Yoda chews on his staff angry Yoda: Enough stopped you must be Yoda leaps at Mickey who chucks some paint at him logs flying in his direction Mickey then chucks some more paint at Yoda who slashes Mickey across the gut and deflects the paint at him instantly covering the mouse in Paint Yoda then leaps at Mickey ready at kill him but Mickey launches a cricket ball at Yoda that hits his head with such force it goes flying off Yoda dies and his body falls to the floor Mickey: Oh no you shouldn't have messed with my friend's pal Mickey lays Yoda's body by a tree and walks away K.O! Results Boomstick: Wow that was pretty intense Yoda should have one though ' Wiz: Mickey did have this win for a number of reasons he has a huge arsenal and is quite agile he can easily dodge Pete's attacks and even ones from Giants '''Boomstick: But Wiz Yoda's hammering offence should have overwhelmed and killed Mickey who has a poor defence ' Wiz: Yes while Mickey does have a poor defence he is Extremely fast and quick and would be able to dodge Yoda's blows until he could draw upon his other techniques like his paintbrush or hat '''Boomstick: And that's the thing that ultimately ended Yoda while using his lightsaber and attacking foes he is extremely open to other attacks or distractions like when Sidious disarmed him or when Dooku distracted Yoda with a pillar and escaped This way Mickey can easily distract him Wiz: And for those of you who say Yoda is the most powerful Jedi and his force techniques can devastate armies this is only when he has the time and concentration to pull off his attacks at such a powerful level while Mickey can pull off these attacks pretty quickly 'Boomstick: And once Yoda tired he was vulnerable and predictable allowing a much fitter Mickey to defeat him Yoda just wasn't heading to victory ' Wiz: The Winner is Mickey Mouse Advantages and Disadvantages Mickey Mouse: Winner + More of an arsenal + More agile + More stamina + More quick attacks - Not as fast - Wasn't as intelligent - Not as experienced - Weaker - Slower Yoda: Loser + Faster + Was Stronger + Was Smarter + More Experienced - Not as agile - Stamina was limited - Attacks weren't as fast - Not as much arsenal How many stars would you rate this battle (Mickey Mouse VS Yoda)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Bigthecat Category:Sword Duel Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016